Cloud Gazing
by a wet tiger
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are playing a game. One-shot. Written strictly in dialogue with one exception .


I'm supposed to be sleeping, but inspiration has a tendency to strike at the most inconvenient times. This shouldn't be too hard to follow. Every other line signals a switch in speakers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto.

"What do you suppose that is?"

"Which one?"

"That one."

"This one?

"No. _That _one."

"Oh. What do _you _think it is?

"I'm not sure...maybe a...flower?

"That's not very creative Sakura. I think you can do better than that."

"Sorry, _Sensei._"

"It's alright Sakura_ chan._ Just give it another try."

"Well it's got those things fanning out, looks kind of like leaves, and that thing could be a bunch flowers on top..."

"Stop trying to make it work. It's definitely not flowers."

"Well what do you think it is, hm smart guy?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious-"

"It better not be perverted...and nothing about tentacles, perv."

"Well looks like you're wrong again. I wasn't going to say anything about tentacles...though if that's what you thought, it makes me wonder about you..."

"Shut up and tell me already."

"Well if you tilt your head like this, it kinda looks like the Kyuubi."

"Wow, it looks just like it."

"There's even nine _leaves _that pass better off as tails."

"Just because you saw something better than I did, doesn't mean you have to rub it in."

"It doesn't? I could have sworn that doing something better than someone else gave you that exclusive right to rub it in their face, especially after they assumed you were going to say something perverted and then immediately called you a perv, when in fact it was the accuser who was being perverted in the first place. Ow..."

"I take it you didn't know that making a woman angry gives her the right to hit the man who made her angry. I find that shocking considering how you seem to be the know-it-all ninja."

"Now Sakura, I think you're exaggerating a bit. I know you look up to me, as do most people in this village, but despite what you've heard, I don't know _everything_."

"..."

"Unbelievable, I know. But it's true. If it's too hard to accept, I don't mind if you go on believing that I'm perfect."

"No it's fine. I've been waiting for you to admit that for a long time. So now that that's out of the way, what do you think that one is?"

"You first."

"Um...it looks like...a fish! Eating a little fish! Yea!, beat that Hatake..."

"You know how much I hate telling you that you're wrong...but I'll say it anyways. You're wrong!"

"Sounds like you enjoyed it and that stupid smile says enough on it's own."

"You're finally right about something. I knew it would happen eventually. Ow..."

"So, what could possibly beat a fish eating another fish?"

"A woman of course."

"A woman?"

"You don't see her?"

"Well, it is rather difficult to see something that isn't there."

"She's right there! She's reclining...classic pose. Her hair's spread out on pale blue sheets. And you can even see a breast! There's a shoulder...and you can see where it tapers down to her waist...and there is _no way _you can miss that hip! She's beautiful..."

"I guess it does look like a woman sleeping."

"Oh no, she's not sleeping..."

"She's not?"

"Nope, though I suppose you could say she's dreaming..."

"What's she dreaming about?"

"A man."

"She's dreaming about a man?"

"Yes, but he isn't just any man. He's her lover."

"And she's fantasizing about him..."

"Mmhm. That's why she can't sleep. She's waiting for him."

"Is he going to come?"

"He always does...in more ways than one-ow!"

"How do you know?"

"I thought you thought I knew everything."

"Well you said you didn't so I changed my mind."

"Well...I'm definitely right about this."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's right over there. See him?"

"No way! How could a cloud just materialize like that?!"

"Sakura Sakura Sakura...you're a terrible ninja if you didn't notice that man watching her the whole time."

"You're way too good at cloud gazing. And why is he all the way over there instead of _loving_ her? Looks more like he's a stalker."

"I suppose you could say he's like a predator stalking his prey, but it wouldn't be quite accurate."

"Then let's have it, what's he doing?"

"He's _making _her wait. He's teasing her. He knows what she's thinking about and he's using it for all it's worth."

"...what's she thinking?"

"I'm sure you know..."

"Tell me..."

"Him of course. And also about the last time they saw eachother. It was months ago. He was sent out on a mission."

"If that's the case, why isn't she worried instead? Who waits naked in a bed for someone who may never return?"

"But she's expecting him."

"What, is she psychic?"

"That's a good guess, but no. He sent a letter saying he was coming home."

"How convenient..."

"Well he had to so he could tell her where and when they would meet up. If she didn't know when to expect him, how could he make her wait?"

"That's kind of messed up."

"Maybe, but it also served to let her know that he's safe. Now, are you done ruining the story? Gonna let me finish it?"

"..."

"As I was saying...she's thinking about the last time they saw eachother. He told her he had to go away. He couldn't reveal anything about the mission. Details were classified. She knew exactly what that meant. The odds of death were much higher for top ranked missions. She started crying and saying that she didn't want him to leave, so he held her close. Then he kissed her and told her that he loved her...

"Then what happened...?"

"She laid him."

"Wh..."

"Yup. He was a virgin after all. He played the pity card and it worked like a charm."

"That's awful..."

"Not really, they did actually have feelings for eachother. He wasn't lying when he said he loved her. It was about time really. I don't even know how long they were going out. Couldn't blame a guy for trying. Baseball gets kinda old when you never make it to home plate..."

"I guess..."

"Yea well, that's the story. He's on his way back, meanwhile, she's naked in bed, imagining the last time he was laying there with her. Kissing her...touching her...tasting her...doing her..."

"And I really had high hopes for this story. Thought it would sound just a bit more romantic."

"Oh, I guess I'll try a little harder."

"Go on..."

"So...as she waits for him in the last place they gazed lovingly into eachother's eyes, she recalls that night. How his eyes searched hers for something. The passion filled kiss he broke just so he could whisper 'I love you,' only to kiss her again. And she remembered the heat that consumed her, and how she forced herself to pull away from him..."

"But why-"

"...just so she could remove everything she wore before giving herself to him. She remembered the hesitation upon his face, but she assured him she wanted this. But more than that, she wanted him to remember her, and to come back to her. To know that she loved him as well, and she would be waiting..."

"And...?"

"And it worked. He thought about her every minute he was away, and he fought his hardest, doing things he thought impossible, escaping from inescapable situations, moving faster than he ever had before...he didn't forget that night either, and he couldn't wait to have sex again."

"Kakashi."

"Make love, I meant _make love_ again...to the woman he loved...more than anything..."

"So now she's waiting. Is he always so late?"

"Usually, but she doesn't mind. The anticipation gets her excited. But it looks like you're wrong again."

"Why am I wrong this time?"

"See, she's not waiting anymore. She even moved over to make room for him."

"Un. believable."

"Don't be a sore sport."

"Was that a true story?"

"Probably, but I have no proof."

"You just made all that up?

"Well I'm sure that there are some women who have pity sex with virgins who are about to die. Afterall, you have sex with some old guy who could croak any minute now."

"Oh please, if nature can bend it's will just so you can make a story out of some clouds, I'm sure fate will be giving you a break as well."

"Thank goodness. Hey, look...they're making _love_, if you know what I mean."

"You don't have to wink, I get it. Man, that looks way too real..."

Well those clouds are fake, but I'm not telling you that.

"Why do I get the feeling you cheated?"

End

A/N: There is one part purposely unquoted incase you missed it. Hope you liked it.


End file.
